Computing environments used by enterprises, such as corporations and universities, are often provided by multiple computing devices that function in a collaborative manner to meet the computing resource needs of the enterprise. With increased needs for stable computing environments, computing environments, such as converged infrastructures, were introduced that provided a standardized package of components that were combined into a single, optimized computing solution. Current trends in the computing industry have evolved to provide cloud computing environments in which computing resources are leased, rather than purchased by consumers (e.g., tenants) for various reasons that may include providing enhanced economies of scale.